Betrayal
by NoLongerUpdated
Summary: My only love sprung from my only hate... Draco's been playing, and Hermione's found out.
1. Part I

"I feel like an idiot, I'm sorry." Draco said to Hermione. She was sitting in a large armchair, looking quite intimidating with a scowl that mirrored his usual. Goodness how could he have been so careless? So stupid?

"Is that it then?" she growled. She traced the top of the purple box resting on her thighs.

"What do you mean?" his eyes automatically checked if she had a wand near her.

"You just say, '_Oh sorry._' and I'm supposed to just forgive you? As if saying sorry makes it all okay?" she shook the box. The contents it contained smacked the inside of the nearly-empty receptacle. "You've used more then two a day. And you expect saying. '_Sorry.' _will fix everything? It doesn't work that way Malfoy."

He winced. She hadn't hated him this much since their time in Hogwarts, and right now he was sure she might've even liked him more then.

"What do you want me to say 'Mione? What do you want me to do? Do you want me to beg? Get down on my knees?" He stared at her and when she said nothing he did. He kissed her knees and calves but when he tried to kiss her thighs she pushed him away. "Hermione, I'm sorry! What do I have to do to prove I love you? What do you want?"

She wanted what she always wanted; answers.

"Were there more then one?" she asked.

"No... Just one." Draco replied softly.

"Then why did you use so many?" she snapped.

"We just did." he said after thinking for a few moments.

"How many times did you two make love?" her voice was starting to tremble.

"Hermione-"

"**_HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU TWO FUCK_**?" she screamed. She stared into his eyes and he looked away.

"Several times."

"A day?"

"I don't know."

"**_ESTIMATE._**"

"Three, four times maybe."

"Did you love her?" Her breathing was getting heavy.

"Hermione-"

"**_DID YOU LOVE HER?_**"

"No."

"Who was it?"

"I can't tell you."

"**_WHO WAS IT?_**"

"I can't tell you 'Mione."

"**_WHY THE FUCK NOT?_**" He said nothing. "Draco- if you loved me you would tell me who it was!"

"I can't."

"**_WHY THE HELL NOT?_**"

"Because it would hurt you to much."

"**_AND THIS DIDN'T?_**" She was crying now. Draco tried to wipe her tears away, and console her but she just pushed him away and ran from his flat.

"Harry what have we done?" he sighed as he picked the box of rubbers up.

A/N- If you feel this is a bit OOC- hey it's fanfiction ;). I personally believe people change with time and the people and situations they face. If you don't agree with me, or don't like how the characters are being portrayed there's this miraculous invention on the top right corner and it looks like an x. Simply click it. First part of a three. I know this is a bit unclear and right now but that's what the future chapters are for. I'm not sure if this is a bit choppy, I kind of feel like it is but I'm also sort of tired so if you think its choppy please tell me and I'll fix it.


	2. Part II

Hermione Granger paced around the streetcar impatiently, she couldn't stay in one spot when she was nervous and there wasn't a moment in her life where she had felt more anxious. People were staring at her, a few yelled at her when she bumped into them but she ignored them. She had to talk to someone, she had to be reassured that someone still loved her in any way. Who better then her best friends since childhood?

Unfortunately Ron didn't live in London, or anywhere the local tube could take her so she was taking the train to Harry's flat. She hated going to his apartment because she was unfamiliar with the surrounding area, and the people would often give her vague or faulty directions. To add to the difficulty of finding his flat, it had started raining when she left the train station. It took her a little over an hour to finally find the street it was on and another fifteen minutes to identify the building. When she ran to his floor she slammed her fists impatiently on his door.

Harry was surprised to see a shivering, dripping, and sniffling Hermione when he opened the door. He was even more surprised when she threw her arms around his neck and cried, "Oh Harry! It's horrible! It's just terrible!"

"What's horrible 'Mione? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I didn't think this would happen! I thought things would be different! Especially after the war! This wasn't supposed to happen Harry!" she bawled.

"Hermione don't cry... Please don't. Tell me what's wrong. What happened?" when she didn't answer he pulled her inside the flat and set her on his couch. She just clung to the armrest and smothered her face into it. Harry realized that she had to calm herself down before he would get anything coherent out of her so he went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He threw it over her shoulders and went into his kitchen where he prepared the kettle. Just as it whistled Hermione walked into the kitchen, she was still sniffling but said nothing as she watched Harry prepare the tea.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked as he got the carton of milk from his fridge.

"It's just so wrong." she sighed. Harry poured the milk in and handed the cup to her, she just stared into it.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" he asked as he put the carton back in.

"He made a promise when we got married Harry... You were there. You heard him promise to always be loyal, and to be with me until death do us part." Harry gripped his cup a little tighter. _Did she know? Did she know it was him?_

"What are you talking about Hermione?" he asked. She looked up.

"You know what I'm talking about Harry." His knuckles became white when she said this.

"N-no... No I don't... Tell me."

"You had warned me before we got married. That he was going to hurt me. That he hasn't changed really and any moment he's going to do something to hurt me because he's a selfish bastard. But I just brushed it off as just past-rivalry or something. And when you two started getting along any doubt I had just disappeared. Why didn't I listen to you Harry?" His hands relaxed and he put his cup down on the counter.

"Oh 'Mione... I'm so sorry." he said as he embraced her. Her body was cold from the rain and his shirt was getting wet but he didn't mind especially when she nuzzled closely and started to cry.

"They fuck so damn much! I found this box of rubbers and I remembered that we were trying to get pregnant so I wondered why did he have it. So then I monitored the condoms for two weeks and every day they would disappear. Every.fucking.day! And it wasn't just one condom a day or anything like that! I remembered when he got a new box five days later it'd be almost empty! It wasn't even a small box Harry!"

__

So she had been counting. The clever witch.

"I keep thinking what did I do wrong? What made him go to another woman? Does he think I'm ugly? Does he think I'm old? We're only 27 Harry! Is work making me look older? Did he ever tell you what I did to make him unhappy? God they just do it so damn much! We've never even done it that many times and we're trying to get pregnant! Oh god am I so repulsive he doesn't even want to have children with me?" She started to cry harder at the thought and Harry rubbed her back.

__

Oh Merlin what have I done?

"I'm disgusting Harry! Is that it? Is that why he doesn't even want to touch me?"

"Shhh...shhh... Don't think that 'Mione... You're a beautiful woman and any child would be lucky to have _any_ of your traits."

"Then why does he fuck her more then me?"

"Maybe he was just curious."

"He's had sex with a woman before."

__

Exactly. "Maybe she had different traits."

"She might've actually been beautiful."

"'Mione don't say that you're a lovely woman."

"But you have to say that Harry because we've been friends since Hogwarts."

"I don't tell Ron he's beautiful. I've told him he's ugly many times!" Hermione laughed.

"You're wonderful Harry you really are."

"I know I'm the boy-who- lived and I brought Voldemort down twice."

"I didn't mean that Harry. I mean you're a wonderful friend and person. "

__

If you only knew.

"Harry can I stay at your flat tonight? I don't want to go back."

"'Mione..."

"Please don't make me go back Harry. I don't think I can even look at him."

"Will you call at least?"

"He's got a brain. He'll figure it out."

"He'll be worried."

"He didn't seem to care when he was fucking her he shouldn't care now."

"'Mione..."

"He cheated on me Harry!" He sighed and nodded. He gave his bed up and took the couch.

- - -

"Harry? Harry are you asleep?" Hermione asked as she poked his face.

"I was." he said groggily.

"I'm sorry..."she said.

"What's wrong?" he felt around for his glasses and put them on.

"I can't sleep..."

"Do you want milk?"

"No, it's not that."

"What's wrong?"

"There's thunder..."

"And?"

"And I'm alone, and it's dark in your room."

"Turn the light on."

"I tried, it just went out and I don't have my wand with me."

"Do you want me to get mine?"

"No... Harry can you sleep in the bed with me?"

"Hermione don't be ridiculous."

"Please Harry? I don't want to be alone..."

"I'm right out here."

"Please just come to the room with me. Just sit there if you want. Please?"

"Hermione I have work tomorrow."

"_Please Harry!_" she started crying and Harry sat there confused.

"'Mione what's wrong?"

"I just don't want to be alone in there!"

"Would you feel better if I fixed the light?" she shook her head.

"I want you in the room. I don't want you to disappear again."

__

Ooohhh... It suddenly made sense. During the war Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had to hide in Grimauld's Place. Hermione had fallen asleep and Harry, Ron, and Ginny went to the kitchen when suddenly they were attacked. They were separated for a few days and found that Hermione had been alone until Tonks found her.

Harry followed Hermione into the bedroom and waited for her to fall asleep. He sat in a chair and watched as she changed positions, sighed, and changed positions again. She did this several more times until he fell asleep. He woke up a few hours later thinking the crick in his neck had woken him up. As he rolled his neck he realized that there was a gasping and sniffling sound. He wondered where the noise was coming from until he remembered that Hermione had taken his bed after discovering the affair Draco was having. He walked over the lump under his sheets and gently lifted the covers. Hermione stared up at him and he sighed, "Oh 'Mione I'm so sorry..."

"What's wrong with me Harry?" she cried. "Why doesn't he love me anymore?"

"I'm so sorry 'Mione..." he said he wrapped his arms around her and she continued to cry.

It seemed so innocent. Just a friend comforting another friend in distress. She would continue to cry and ask him the same question, "Why doesn't he love me anymore?" and he would continue to apologize for reasons she didn't know. She didn't know he was sorry for being the cause of this suffering, she thought he was sorry for her marrying a jerk. After a while her question changed. She started asking, "Do **_you_** love me Harry?" and he would say nothing but cuddle her. She just kept repeating the question and when he still didn't respond she pulled away and held his face.

"Do you love me Harry?" she asked staring into his eyes.

"You're Draco's 'Mione." he said softly. It hurt him when he saw the tears form in her eyes as she nodded. She laid back down on the bed and he joined holding her. They said nothing for a few hours.

"'Mione?" he said softly. She said nothing and he assumed she was asleep. "Yes 'Mione." he whispered into her hair. "I do love you." He cuddled her again.

"Prove it." she said suddenly. He pulled away and she rolled over and looked at him.

"W- what do you mean?" he asked surprised she was awake. "How?"

"You know how." she said and kissed him. And he did prove it. Several times that night, and he proved it at trysts that became regular.

Hermione went back to an unknowing Draco and "forgave" him. Draco tried going back to Harry but was startled when he wouldn't take him back. Draco would go to Harry regularly trying to convince him he still loved him. That he still wanted him, that Hermione shouldn't effect it.

Oh how Harry wished Draco knew how much Hermione **_did_** effect it.

One of the times Draco came over to Harry's flat Hermione had been over. She had heard the conversation and when Harry came back she stared at him. "It was you?" she asked softly.

" 'Mione I can explain... Don't be mad at me. Please."

"I'll never be mad at you Harry. Ever." she said softly and kissed him. They didn't continue the conversation and never brought the subject up again.

Hermione and Harry would continue to meet up for several months. Draco came over several more times during those meetings but Hermione would never ask any more questions.

Draco never understood why Harry would keep their conversations short. He never understood why Harry never even invited him in. He didn't understand why Harry wasn't their when he needed him most. Hermione said she forgave him but they never slept with each other anymore.

One night Hermione suddenly **_wanted _** Draco's attention. She had said she still had been angry but now entirely forgave him. She had said she wanted to have the baby they stopped trying to have. So they started trying again. And she quickly became pregnant.

Draco was ecstatic. He finally had an heir, and it had been produced much faster then the last time they had tried for a baby.

Even though Draco was pleased that his wife was pregnant, he was still distraught that Harry didn't want him. He continued to knock on the door, and Harry continued to simply say no and slam the door in his face. One day before Harry was able to shut the door, Draco stuck his foot between the wedge.

"We have to talk Harry. Really talk." he said.

"Draco there's nothing to talk about."

"How can you say that? All you ever do is shut the door in my face. We never have an actual conversation. I never got an explanation on why we've stopped sleeping together."

"Draco we had to stop sooner or later. And your wife is pregnant."

"One last time Harry?"

"No Draco."

"I know you still love me Harry. That's why your shirt is always off when you greet me. You wouldn't tease me if you didn't love me."

"Draco don't do this."

"Harry please..."

"No Draco." Harry pushed Draco's foot from the opening and closed the door. Draco sighed and left the building when suddenly he realized something. _How did Harry know about Hermione being pregnant? He said he hadn't spoken to Hermione since she found out Draco was having an affair. "It'd be to risky." he had said. "I don't want to hurt her anymore then we have."_

Draco ran back up the stairs and knocked on the door. When Harry didn't answer he began banging and yelling. Harry still didn't answer the door so Draco pulled out his wand. "_Alohomora!_"

The door unlocked and he stomped into the apartment. He immediately went to the bedroom and screamed at the site.

A/N- Hermione's treatment of Harry when she found out it had been him Draco had slept with will be explained in the next chapter.


	3. Part III

"How could you?" Draco screamed at the two lovers. "How the **_fuck _**could you? Is that why you forgave me? Is that why _you_ stopped seeing me? **_How the fuck could you?_**"

"Draco please..." Harry tried to hold him but Draco pulled away.

"Please what Harry? Please calm down? Well I'm pretty fucking sorry but you.are.fucking.my.WIFE!" Draco yelled.

"You'll get over it." Hermione growled. The two men looked at her.

"And **_you_**, how the fuck could you do this to me? You were the one who rambled on about how I should feel like shit, on how terrible I made you feel but you loved me and would forgive me. You said you **_loved _**me you slag!" Draco had walked over to her and was screaming at her face.

"**_So did you! _**But that didn't seem to stop you from trying to see Harry! That didn't stop you from begging Harry to take you back, to have one last fuck! Don't you try to blame this on me you piece of shit when you fucking know you would've done the same if he still wanted you!"

"Draco don't!" Harry yelled when he raised his hand.

"That's it you fucking asshole, show me what a fucking man you are and hit me. Hit me you dickless cunt!" she snarled.

"Is that why you cheated on me?" he asked lowering his hand. "You didn't think I was enough of a man for you?"

"You cheated on me Draco. That's why I went to Harry, and what happened happened."

"Do you love him?" he asked. Tears formed in his eyes as he asked this,

"Yes." she said softly. A tear rolled down his cheek and he fought to keep the rest from doing the same.

"Do you love me?" he asked. She said nothing, instead she got up and started rummaging through Harry's drawers. "Do you love me?"

"Where the fuck are the cigarettes?" she asked Harry.

"Hermione answer the bleedin question! **_DO YOU FUCKING LOVE ME_**?"

"No." she said as she took a packet from Harry's jeans. She stuck it in her mouth and rummaged around for a lighter.

"Did you love me?" he asked Harry.

"I still care for you Draco..." Harry said softly. Draco didn't bother to try to control the tears anymore.

"That doesn't answer the fucking question. Did you love me? Do you love me? Do you love her more?"

"I did love you Draco."

"But you love her now?" Harry nodded. "More then you ever loved me?" He shrugged. "Don't fucking lie. You know the fucking answer now **_TELL ME IT_**."

"Yes...'

"Was he good?" he asked Hermione. She exhaled and a plume of smoke trailed from her mouth.

"You tell me." she pulled an eyebrow up.

"Better then me?"

"In ways."

"What ways?"

"Most."

"Is this revenge?"

"I think that's just a plus."

"You're a bitch."

"So are you. At least you would if either of us still wanted you."

"This is revenge."

"No it's satisfaction. In many ways."

"When did you start smoking?"

"When I felt a need for change."

"You always reprimand me for smoking, and you're pregnant right now too."

"Didn't you notice that I had stopped, or were you to busy fretting over Harry never wanting you again?"

"Is the baby mine?"

"No..."

"Why do you want to hurt me so much?"

"Why did you go back?"

"You have to understand 'Mione that Harry can do things that you just aren't anatomically built for!"

"But you loved him."

"Yes."

"You told me you didn't you cock-sucker."

"You asked me if I loved a her."

"Do you love him more then you love me?"

"Right now, yes."

"Why?"

"Because he isn't trying to tear me to pieces."

"That's not loving him more, it's preferring him to me."

"What do you want to hear Hermione?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes."

"I want to hear that this hurts you. That me fucking someone else hurts you as much as it hurt me. That me loving him makes you want to die. That me carrying his child is salt to the wound."

"This is just revenge then."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is." Harry said suddenly. "You keep saying it isn't, but the more you two argue the more I see it is. I'm just a way of hurting Draco aren't I 'Mione?"

"No Harry, you're not. You're not at all..." she replied softly.

"Then why do you want to hurt him so much? Why do you want to hurt him using me?" Harry asked.

"Harry..."

"Do you love me? At all?"

"Harry you know I do... At one point it was just to hurt him but I love you. I really do I love you so m-"

"You love hurting him not me!"

They stared at each other and said nothing. It was forever until Draco broke the silence and asked, "What's next?" The three looked at each other, to their distress no one knew the answer.

A/N- I know many of you are going to be mad that Hermione is so OOC that she's smoking while carrying Harry's child but the way I see it, it was just another way to show she really didn't love Harry enough to want to start a family. She's trying to hurt the baby in a way.


End file.
